howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Fly
'Live and Let Fly '''is the first episode of the second season of Dreamworks Dragons, now subtitled Defenders of Berk. It premiered on September 19, 2013. Certain that Alvin is planning an attack on Berk, Stoick institutes flight restrictions on the dragon academy. Hiccup, certain that Alvin will be using his newfound dragon-training knowledge to bolster his attack, forms a secret "Dragon Flight Club" in order to train the kids to defend Berk against Alvin's dragon army. Plot Fishlegs is shown tied up in a cove whilst a Outcast-sounding voice trying to make him tell how to train dragons. Fishlegs doesn't do so, so then the lights are blown out leaving Fishlegs in the dark and now frightened. Fishlegs then tells him the secret to dragons. Then the lightest come back on, and it is shown that it is just a test by Hiccup and the other dragon riders to see what would happen if Alvin the Treacherous tried to force him to tell him dragon training. Hiccup is dissapointed and tells Fishlegs only to tell his name and where he lives and nothing else. They then leave. At the docks of Berk, Stoick tells Hiccup that there is a ban on flying dragons. The main reason is that Stoick worries Hiccup would get in danger. Hiccup tries to change his mind but without much luck. Later in the arena, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are suprised that Hiccup agreed. Hiccup tells them that he had no choice. Hiccup tells them that he'll keep trying to persuade his Father until he changes his mind. But Astrid then says "And if he doesn't". Hiccup and Astrid are walking through the Village, when Toothless starts running around because they usually fly around the island during sunset. Astrid decides to leave because she keeps on mentioning flying. Later that night, Hiccup is working on a weapon in Gobber's weapon hut. Toothless is constently annoying Hiccup for denying them from having an evening flight and Hiccup then tells him to sit down. Gobber then shows up and accidentally mentions the ban on flying. Hiccup then shows his weapon: A shield that shoots out rope. Gobber accidentally mentions flying again. Hiccup then decides to take Toothless on a flight, but they are spotted by Astrid. Hiccup tells her that Stoick is wrong. Instead of arguing, Astrid tells him that if he's going to ride dragons behind Stoick's back, they should all do so. They create a secret club called Dragon Flight Club along with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Their goal is to be prepared to face rival dragons. First they travel to Changewing Island, to face Changewings. Whilst watching them prey on Boars, they accidentally alert the Changewings via Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The Changewings chase them until they decide to fight them in the sky where they can't camouflage. Then, the Viking teens and their dragons turn and scare the Changewings off. The next day on berk, Stoick arrived at Gobber's shack, whilst Gobber was examining the shield Hiccup made. Stoick had come for his saddle. Gobber gave it to him but reminded him of the ban of flying. Gobber then realized, everyone except for the chief cannot fly on dragons. That night, the teens were examining the scorch mark of a Typhoomerang. Snotlout then saw a Typhoomerang flying at them, driving them off it's territory. They then see Stoick riding Thornado. Hiccup tells them to hide in the clouds but Ruffnut and Tuffnut couldn't see so they stuck their heads out of the clouds in full view of Stoick. Stoick then flies Thornado up towards them, forcing the them all to scatter and head back to Berk. They all made it except Fishlegs, who was found by Stoick and taken into the Great Hall. Stoick asked what he was doing flying and who was with him. Fishlegs only told them what Hiccup told him to tell; his name and where he lived. Later in the arena, Fishlegs told the rest of the teens that he didn't tell Stoick and Gobber. Hiccup then told them that they weren't doing anything this night since Stoick knew about their club. Snotlout then flew in, to tell them that Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking. Hiccup warns Stoick and they fly towards the Armada. Alvin sends some Changewings loose to destroy Berk. Hiccup tells Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to drive the Changewings back to their island while he helps his father. Eventually Alvin retreats and Hiccup and Stoick travel back to Berk. Hiccup is suprised as he thought Alvin would have a better plan than that. Meanwhile, Savage and Mildew reveal that the attack was a diversion to allow them to arrive at a tunnel directly under Berk, where they place eggs of Whispering Deaths. At their house, Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for banning Dragon flying. He then asks Hiccup to tell him about the Dragon Flight Club. Meanwhile a Whispering Death egg hatches and a baby Whispering Death appears. Characters *Hiccup *Astrid *Snotlout *Fishlegs *Ruffnut *Tuffnut *Stoick *Gobber Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Hookfang *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Thornado *Changewings *Typhoomerang *Whispering Death (Baby) Villains *Alvin the Treacherous *Savage *Mildew *Outcasts Quotes Hiccup: The first thing you need to know, is that there IS'' no Dragon Flight Club Hiccup: Keep your distance! Their acid is only affective at close range! Fishlegs: Not very comfortable when you're on the slowest dragon! Hiccup: Changewings hunt like wolves. One dragon lures a single boar from the herd. Fishlegs: Then the other Changewings surround him! Mildew: These caves lead directly under Berk. They'll never know there are Whispering Deaths right underneath their feet! Trivia *Hiccup refers to several events that took place in the previous season. *Fishlegs is revealed to be afraid of the dark. *This is the first appearance of the Dragon Flight Club. *This is the Typhoomerang's second appearance. *The trainers can determine the size, age and the direction, a Typhoomerang headed by examining the scorch mark. *Hiccup's shield makes its first appearance, but this is most likely a prototype. *Hiccup and Toothless are revealed to fly around the island when it gets dark, as Toothless loves that. *Tuffnut still thinks that Changewing eggs are Stones of Good Fortune. *The Outcasts place a large number of Whispering Death eggs under the tunnels of Berk. *Several scenes were used from this episode for the promo. *Stoick was reading the "Gettysburg Address" (source) *This is the second episode that had no narration at the beginning or the end. The first was Heather Report Part I. FC.png FC 2.png Changewing 3.png Changewing 2.png Whispering death Egg.png WD 1.png Thornado and toothless.png Thornado 17.png Thornado 14.png Thornado 13.png Thornado 11.png Thornado 10.png Thornado 8.png Thornado 4.png Thornado 1.png Poweres Combining.png Alvin.png Twins.png Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk episodes Category:Season 2